


New Girl

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost smut, Angry Billy Hargrove, Badass Reader, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, F/M, Fist Fights, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Juvie, Past Crime, Reader Henderson, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Dustin has a sister, she's been in juvie for 4 years but she's back and Steve is intrigued by this new girl... and unfortunately so is Billy. (Set near the beginning of season 2)





	1. Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I had a fun time writing it. I thought of it while listening to the song Castle by Halsey

I stepped out of the gates of the juvenile detention center called Coldwall, a few hours outside of Hawkins. I smirked when I saw the familiar car of my mother's waiting and my mother standing there with my little brother. They hadn't seen me yet.

“Hey Dusty, shouldn't you be in school?” I asked happily, glad to finally see my brother after 4 years. His head whipped up and a smile split his face.

“Y/N!” My little brother shouted and bolted over towards me, embracing me. After a few seconds, I held him out at arm's length.

“You grew! You're what, 15 now?” I ask. He nodded, our reunion was interrupted by our mother who cleared her throat.

“Y/N” She greeted softly. I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her, I felt her arms wrap around me in return. I was now taller than our mother by a few inches and my brother was still shorter than me.

“Hey mama,” I whispered in her ear. I could hear her crying softly. I released each other and she wiped her eyes. I put my duffel bag in the trunk and we all got into the car with me in the passenger seat and Dustin in the back seat. 

“So Dusty, how's school? And don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came, but why aren't you in school right now?” I asked and turned my head to look back at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“School's going okay, Mom let me come to get you today,” He told me, I nodded and turned to face the front.

“Y/N what did you do to your hair?” Mom asked. It was then I remembered the haircut that I got in juvie. It was a pixie cut with shaved sides, my hair remained the white-blonde that I had gotten from my father.

“I cut it,” I replied simply. Our mother simply rolled her eyes in amusement and focused on the road. I thought about school, I was picked up on Saturday, leaving Sunday as a free day then back to school on Monday. I wondered if Tommy and Carol were still the jerks that they had been before I was sent to juvie. Some people never change.

“Hey Dusty, what's new with you?” I asked my brother, bored with the silence. 

“The car lot updated security thanks to you. We have a new friend, Max, she moved here just this year, her brother, Billy Hargrove, is the biggest jerk on the planet and a guy named Steve is our new babysitter,” Dustin listed off. I turned to him and gave him a look.

“Who's Steve?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He moved here after you left. He's the same age as you. He used to be a jerk but now he's great!” I nodded at this bit of information, turning back and closing my eyes and getting some sleep as Dustin went on about Steve. It was still a few hours before we got home.

I was startled awake by my brother shaking me. I glared up and him but sat up, yawning.

“We're home,” He told me cheerfully and went running inside. I got up groggily, went around to the back of the car, popping the trunk open. I saw the duffel, my release papers on top reading Y/N Penhall. 

Mom had divorced dad before Dustin was born and I kept my father's last name. He moved to a different country altogether and we never saw him again. I stopped my train of thought and picked up my duffel, then I went into the house. 

I stood in the doorway, inhaling the familiar scent of my home.

“It's good to be back,” I whispered to myself.

________

Monday came sooner than I would have liked. I woke up to the blaring of my alarm, I shut it off in a huff. I eventually got up and went to take a shower. I got dressed into jeans, a tucked in black shirt and a leather jacket, after getting dressed I styled my hair. 

When I finally looked at the clock it was already 7:45, I grabbed my Walkman and backpack and walked out the door, calling out a goodbye to Mom and Dustin, and hopped on my bike. Once I got to the school I locked the bike up and slid on my sunglasses. I sighed as I walked through the doors, one by one heads turned towards me.

“Who is that?” I heard someone ask as I walked by.

“Look at the new kid,” a girl told her friend.

After a long and uneventful day, I walked to my locker. I spun the combination into the lock and opened the door, placing my new books into my locker. I heard the sound of footsteps and felt hands hovering my hips.

“Touch me and I'll kick your ass into next week,” I said, remaining faced towards my locker. The person owning the hands ignored my threat and placed his hands on my hips and spun me around. A blond boy with a mullet and a shirt halfway undone was suddenly in front of me.

“Someone's feisty, you new around here?” he asked, not letting go of my hips. My hands clench into tight fists.

“What part of 'touch me and I'll kick your ass into next week' do you not understand?” I asked, placing my hands on his chest and shoving him away from me, I was almost the same height as him, maybe a few centimeters shorter. A dark-haired boy saw the scuffle and was approaching.

“Billy, leave her alone,” the boy growled at the blond. I hold my hand up to silence the boy who was trying to defend me.

“So... You're Billy Hargrove... I've heard a lot about you,” I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? And what have you heard about me exactly?” The stupid kid thought I was flirting.

“Meet me in the lot in 5 minutes and you'll find out just what I've heard about you,” I leaned over and whispered in his ear, reeling him in. The boy who had defended me a few seconds earlier was now looking confused. Billy walked out and you finished setting up your locker. I walked past the dark haired boy as I headed out.

“Come on, pretty-boy, you don't want to miss this,” I told him, as I rolled up my sleeves and clenched my fist. I slipped my switchblade into my pocket just to be safe. This may send me back to juvie but it would be well worth it.


	2. The Beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets what's coming to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this scene. I hope you enjoy reading it!

I marched out the door and saw Billy standing in front of what I assumed was his car. I approached him at a quick pace.

“Hey hot stu-” my fist slammed into his jaw, cutting him off. His hand went up to touch his jaw, a confused look on his face.

“You had this coming, I even warned you that I would kick your ass, but did you listen to me? No! So now, you face the consequences,” I tell him. The confusion on his face quickly melded into fury. I smirk, I knew I struck a nerve in him. He rushed me but I quickly sidestepped and spun, pushing him forward causing him to fall onto his hands and knees. A few snickers could be heard by the crowd that had formed. Pretty-boy just sat there gaping.

“Nice try Hargrove, you have to do better than that,” I taunted him, fists up and bouncing on the balls of my feet. He stood up and let his fist fly forward. It connected with my cheek but I barely even flinched. I let him have it and my fist struck out, connecting with his nose. My other fist darted toward his sternum, hitting his solar plexus.

“Had enough Hargrove? Or do you want me to continue to humiliate you in front of the whole school?” I asked. He managed to stand up and I sighed as I caught his fist in mid-air. 

“I'm never going to lose to some girl,” he growled. I chuckle and deck him, sending him to the ground. I straddle him and start nailing his face. I didn't stop until I heard sirens approaching. I grabbed his collar and lifted him up towards me.

“I spent 4 years in juvie, I'm not just some girl you can have your way with. I don't want you so much as glancing at me or my friends ever again. And next time I tell you not to touch me or I'll kick your ass, listen to me,” I growled in his ear and dropped him. I walked away to get my bike. 

“Hey! New girl!” I heard pretty-boy shout. I turned around.

“If it isn't pretty-boy, thanks for trying to stand up for me but I had it covered,” I told him, I couldn't decipher the look on his face.

“I can see that now, I'm Steve Harrington,” he told me, extending his hand, the name didn't click in my mind as Dustin's idol.

“Y/N Penhall,” I greeted, shaking the extended hand. Steve smiled, a look of wonder in his eyes.

“So... Y/N, are you new here? I've never seen you around before,” He asked me. I felt my heart do something weird as he said my name out loud.

“Yes and no,” I told him, smirking. 

“Oh, do you need a ride? You can put your bike in the trunk of my car, I'm assuming you don't want to be dealing with the cops” He offered, I nodded shyly and we approached a vehicle just as the chief pulled up. I got in and shrank down into the seat, peering out the window. Steve gave me an interesting look.

“No, not Hopper,” I whined, Steve raised his eyebrow.

“How do you know Hopper?” He asked me, I turned to him, keeping my head below the window level.

“I lived here my whole life up until 4 years ago, just got back 2 days ago,” I told him and refused to continue the conversation.

“Okay, let's go, if you don't mind I have to pick up the kid I babysit from the middle school,” He told me, I nodded, sitting up as we drove away. We pulled up in front of my brother's middle school and got out. He sat on the hood and pulled out a cigarette, I followed and sat beside him. We passed the smoke between us until the bell rang and middle schoolers piled out of the school. 

“So, who are you picking up? I might know whoever it is,” I told Steve, giving him a small smile. He chuckled, looking up at the sky and stomping out the remains of the cigarette.

“Dustin Hend-” He was cut off.

“Y/N!” Dustin screeched, Steve winced at the sudden loud noise. I turned and saw my little brother hurtling towards me, arms wide open. I sighed and opened my arms, ready to absorb the impact. When he hit my chest I got the wind knocked out of me.

“Nice to see you too Dusty,” I coughed out, Steve remained confused at the sight before him. The other kids approached, also a tad confused.

“I see you've met Steve,” Dustin told me, letting go. It suddenly clicked... Steve! I turned to Steve.

“Now I know why your name sounded familiar! So... you're the one who takes care of this rugrat huh?” I asked with a laugh. He nodded slightly.

“So you know Dustin? How?” Steve managed to question.

“Dustin here is my kid brother,” I informed Steve, side hugging Dustin. Steve's mouth opened and shut but no words come out. I crossed my arms and looked at Steve, I felt a gentle hand grab mine and I look over to see Dustin staring at my hand. I followed my brother's gaze to see my bruised knuckles that were slightly bloody.

“Y/N... What happened this time?” Steve snapped out of his trance and his gaze also ended up on my hand. 

“Y/N here beat the shit out of Billy Hargrove,” Steve announced. I saw my brother's jaw drop.

“How did you manage to beat him up?” Dustin managed to get out. I smirked but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	3. Mysteries and Kisses and Demodogs, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin finally agrees to take you along and tell you the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, it will follow the show a bit more

“Wait, wait, wait... If you two are siblings, why do you have different last names?” Steve asked, still very confused.

“Dusty, to put it lightly, I beat up Billy because he's shit at fighting. And as for your question, Steve, I have my dad's last name, Dustin has my mom's.” I told him. Steve nodded, taking in this new piece of information.

“So, not that I'm not happy to see you here, Y/N, but why did you bring her here Steve? You know we can't tell about what's happening.” Dustin hissed at Steve, I quirked an eyebrow as Steve shushed him.

“Why, what's happening? Dusty, you better tell me or I will bury you under the front porch. Don't test me... you know the consequences.” Dustin shuddered, remembering what happened last time. Dustin gave Steve a look and he nodded.

“Ok... we're going to show you something but you better not freak out,” Dustin told me, I raised an eyebrow.

“Who was the one who peed themselves watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre again? You. So try me Dusty,” I challenged my little brother. Steve held back a laugh as Dustin's face went red. We all got into the car.

“Wait a minute... how big?” Steve asked, they seemed to be continuing a conversation from earlier.

“First it was like that,” Dustin said, holding his fingers close together, then he held his hands out,” Then it was like that.”

“I swear to god, man, it's just some little lizard.”

“It's not a lizard!” Dustin protested. At this point, I was extremely confused.

“How do you know,” Steve questioned.

“How do I know it's not a lizard?”

“Yeah! How do you know it's not just a lizard?!”

“Because it's face opened up and he ate my cat!” Dustin shouted, Steve quieted, nodding. I whipped around to face Dustin in the back seat.

“What the shit? Whatever this thing is... ate Mews?” I shouted at Dustin who shrunk back in his seat.

“Yeah,” Dustin said softly, I turned around and faced forward again as Steve pulled into our driveway.

“Dusty? Why pray tell are we at our house?” I asked Dustin, he just rolled his eyes and got out of the vehicle, heading towards the trunk. Steve popped open the trunk, tossing the keys to Dustin who almost dropped them. 

Steve pulled out a bat with nails and at that point, I was confused out of my mind. Steve looked at Dustin as he shut the trunk. I followed them as they walked towards our cellar door.

“I don't hear shit,” Steve told Dustin after a few seconds of silence.

“It's in there,” Dustin tried to reassure Steve. Steve tapped the metal door with the bat, while I was shining the flashlight at it. After a few seconds, Steve hit the door again, this time harder. He suddenly grabbed the flashlight and turned to my brother, shining the light in his face.

“Alright, listen, kid, I swear, if this is some sort of Halloween prank... you're dead, alright?” Steve told him bluntly.

“It's not a prank! Get that out of my face,” Dustin told Steve who lowered the light.

“You got a key for this thing?” Steve asked, Dustin nodded and left to grab it from inside. Leaving Steve and I alone together.

“You have any idea what's going on here? If you do, do you mind filling me in on what I missed?” I asked Steve, exasperated. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

“You're not at all freaked out by this?” Steve asked, not answering my question. I stepped towards him, crossing my arms. I could feel my heart pounding but it wasn't out of fear.

“Please! It's impossible to scare me,” I told him, he took a step closer, smirking. My palms started to sweat.

“Impossible, huh?” Steve asked, lowering his voice. I nodded, keeping my composure. He let out a small chuckle as he stopped right in front of me and pressed his lips against mine. Was it possible that Steve was my kryptonite? My lips followed his gently until there was a cough behind us. We whipped around to see Dustin standing there with the key.

“I got the key,” he said softly but quickly regained composure as Steve unlocked the cellar door as if nothing happened. He pulled the door open and pointed the flashlight into the darkness.

“He must be farther down there,” Dustin told Steve.

“I'll stay up here in case he tries to... escape,” Dustin excused himself from entering the darkness. Steve looked up at Dustin from his kneeling position and shook his head, it was clear that he was also done with Dustin.

Steve and I started down the stairs into the deep cellar, Steve ahead of me, holding the bat while I held the flashlight. When we got to the bottom, I turned the flashlight in all directions, looking for the creature Dustin was describing. He made his way to the middle of the room and turned the light on.

I walked over to him and our eyes quickly traveled to something on the cement floor. Steve picked it up with the nail bat, examining it. Then Steve looked towards the corner, my gaze followed shortly after.

“Steve? Y/N?” We heard Dustin call from above. “What's going on down there?” 

Dustin jumped as Steve appeared at the bottom of the stairs, shining the flashlight up at him.

“Get down here,” Steve told him, a few seconds later I saw Dustin walk down the stairs and look at both of us, then to whatever was on the bat.

“Oh shit,” Dustin sighed and then towards the corner as Steve pointed the bat towards it, “Oh Shit!”

The three of us headed towards the corner and Steve shone the light into the hole in the corner of the wall.

“No way... no way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	4. Farrah Fawcett Spray and Bad Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives Dustin some advice... you don't agree

We went to get raw meat from the store, though I wasn't quite sure why. We parked the car at the edge of the forest by the train tracks and unloaded the meat.

“Dustin! This is Lucas, do you copy?” A voice came from Dustin's walkie-talkie.

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” Dustin said, unamused. He stepped away from Steve and I for a minute.

“Sorry, man, my stupid sister turned it off.”

“Oh, well while you were having sister problems, Dart grew again, he escaped and I'm pretty sure he's a baby Demogorgon.”

“Wait... what?” Lucas screeched

“I'll explain later, just meet me, Steve and Y/N at the old junkyard okay?” Dustin answered

“Y/N? Steve?”

“And bring your binoculars and wrist rocket,” Dustin ordered.

“Steve Harrington and your sister Y/N?” Lucas asked, just as confused as I was

“Alright, let's go,” Steve said, closing the trunk. The meat lay in buckets on the ground, he picked one up and started walking with me on his tail.

“Just meet me there, stat! Over and out,” Dustin finished the radio call and followed us.

Minutes later we were walking down the train tracks with rubber gloves, laying down a trail of meat. I was walking slightly behind the two boys.

“All right, so let me get this straight. You kept something you knew was probably dangerous in order to impress a girl who-who you just met?” Steve asked Dustin, who had told Steve everything that had happened with this girl and 'Dart'

“All right, that's grossly oversimplifying things,” Dustin replied

“I mean, why would a girl like some nasty slug anyway?” Steve asked, frowning.

“An interdimensional slug? Because it's awesome.”

“Well, even if she thought it was cool, which she didn't, I- I just I don't know. I just feel like you're trying too hard.”

“Well, not everyone can have your perfect hair, all right?”

“It's not about the hair, man. The key with girls is just-just acting like you don't care.” Steve told Dustin, I rolled my eyes and thought up a rant in my head that I would never say... my anger management coach taught me this.

“Even if you do?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“It drives them nuts,” Steve stated. Yeah, but not in a good way, Stevie.

“Then what?”

“You just wait until, uh - until you feel it.” Now's your chance Steve, give him good advice.

“Feel what?” Dustin asked, wanting to know more

“It's like before it's gonna storm, you know? You can't see it, but you can feel it, like this, uh electricity, you know?” Steve asked, Dustin's face lit up a little bit.

“Oh, like in the electromagnetic field when the clouds in the atmosphere-” No... No, Dustin.

No, no, no, no, no. Like a Like a sexual electricity.” Steve told him.

“Oh,” Dustin mumbled.

“You feel that and then you make your move.”

“So that's when you kiss her?” Dustin asked eagerly. Steve stopped Dustin for a minute

“No, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Romeo.” Steve told Dustin. Way to not follow your own advice, Steve. 

“Sorry.” Dustin apologized. He shouldn't have to be sorry, Steve was giving shitty advice that not even he himself follows.

“Sure, okay, some girls, yeah, they want you to be aggressive. You know, strong, hot and heavy, like a - I don't know, like a lion.” Steve told Dustin, they both seemed to forget I was there. Dustin huffed acknowledgment

“But others, you gotta be slow, you gotta be stealthy, like a like a ninja,” Steve said. Okay, maybe Steve shouldn't be giving my brother advice... but he was making him feel better.

“What type is Nancy?” My ears perked up... Who the hell was Nancy?

“Nancy's different. She's different than the other girls.” Well shit, Steve, I'm glad you still like another girl when you kissed me.

“Yeah, she seems pretty special, I guess,” Dustin told Steve

“Yeah. Yeah, she is.”

“But this girl's special, too, you know? It's just, like, something about her.” Dustin said, I rolled my eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey.” Steve stopped Dustin.

“What?” My brother asked

“You're not falling in love with this girl, are you?” Steve asked. I stopped too, curious as to what my brother would say.

“Uh, no. No.” Liar.

“Okay, good. Don't.” Too late

“I won't,” Dustin told Steve halfheartedly.

“She's only gonna break your heart, and you're way too young for that shit,” Steve said. I nodded, though no one could see me, ”Faberge.”

“What?” Dustin asked. Yes, do tell Steve.

“It's Faberge Organics. Use the shampoo and conditioner, and when your hair's damp It's not wet, okay? When it's damp,” Steve instructed. At this point, my face was red from trying not to laugh.

“Damp,” Dustin repeated. 

“You do four puffs of the Farrah Fawcett spray,” Steve said. I burst out laughing, startling the boys in front of me.

“Farrah Fawcett spray?” Dustin asked

“Yeah, Farrah Fawcett. You tell anyone I just told you that and your ass is grass, you're dead, Henderson. Do you understand?” Dustin nodded at the threat. He turned to me, “That means you too.”

“Oh, please, I don't even have anyone to tell,” I told him. He nodded in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	5. Steve's A Dumbass And Here's Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demodogs attack at the junkyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I hope you enjoy!

It took about an hour for us to get to the old junkyard. At the bottom of the hill, there was a school bus. Steve looked over the surrounding area.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, this will do. This will do just fine. Good call, dude.” Steve praised Dustin and we started a trail of meat leading into the clearing.

“I said medium-well!” We heard Lucas shout as he arrived with a red-headed girl. That must be the girl Dustin fell for.

“ Who's that?” Steve asked, I shrugged and we both looked to Dustin. Dustin didn't say anything, just took Lucas and went to talk. The redhead helped Steve and I prep the bus for whatever was coming.

“I'm Y/N by the way, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Dustin's sister,” I told the girl, extending my hand, she smiled in greeting.

“I'm Max,” The redhead told me shyly, shaking my outstretched hand. I had a feeling we would become good friends. 

Steve approached where Dustin and Lucas were talking and hit the rusty chair he was holding against the shell of the car

“Hey! Dickheads! How come the only ones helping me out are Y/N and this random girl? We lose light in 40 minutes.” Steve told them, ”Let's go. Let's go, I said!”

The two boys grumbled curses at Steve. Lucas came up to me after he finished the stream of curses.

“Hey Lucas, you keep these assholes in line while I was gone?” I asked him, giving him a side hug. He nodded.

“It's good to have you back, Y/N” Lucas told me and I smiled softly.

The sun just finished setting when we were finished prepping the bus. We loaded inside and waited, Lucas went to the roof to keep a lookout. I watched intently as Steve played with his lighter.

“So you really fought one of these things before? And you're, like, totally, 100% sure it wasn't a bear?” Max asked Steve, he nodded.

“Shit. Don't be an idiot. Okay? It wasn't a bear. Why are you even here if you don't believe us? Just go home.” Dustin told Max with a scowl.

“Geesh. Someone's cranky. Past your bedtime?” Max mocked and then went to join Lucas on the roof.

“That's good. Just show her you don't care.” Steve praised Dustin, I rolled my eyes internally because my therapist told me it was rude if I did it so everyone could see.

“I don't. Why are you winking, Steve? Stop.” Dustin ordered after Steve winked at him, Poor clueless boys... Well, if you don't have anything nice to say, say it sarcastically

“You boys are so clueless when it comes to girls,” I sighed after a moment of awkward silence. Steve looked at me curiously, they had obviously forgotten I was there.

“And what exactly am I supposed to understand when I see you two sucking face behind our house while I got the keys?” Dustin asked. He just had to bring that up, didn't he? I popped my switchblade open.

“I think you should understand that next time you stick your nose in my personal business I will take this knife and shove it up your-” I was cut off by a loud screeching noise. That definitely wasn't the sound of any animal I've ever heard of. The three of us gathered at the window.

“You see him?” Dustin asked.

“No.” Steve and I said in unison

“Lucas, what's going on?” Dustin shrieked up to his friend.

“Hold on! I've got eyes! Ten o'clock! Ten o'clock!” Lucas called back. We tried to see through the thick fog.

“There.” Steve pointed, there was a movement within the shadows.

“What's he doing?” Dustin asked

“I don't know,” Steve replied honestly. We watched the pile of meat anxiously but nothing happened.

“He's not taking the bait. Why is he not taking the bait?” Steve asked, mostly to himself.

“Maybe he's not hungry?” Dustin suggested. Steve looked at us.

“Maybe he's sick of cow.” He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking. He backed up and grabbed his nail covered bat from the corner.

“Steve? Steve, what are you doing? Steve?” Dustin asked, concerned. Steve took out his lighter.

“Just get ready,” Steve told Dustin and tossed the lighter to him. I quickly blocked the exit.

“Hell no, you're not doing this,” I ordered Steve. He shrugged.

“I have to lure it closer,” Steve tried to explain. I nodded slightly.

“Fine... but I'm coming with you, no ifs ands or buts, you need someone to watch your back out there and that person is me,” I told Steve.

“You don't even have a good weapon to protect yourself,” Steve told me, his voice laced with concern. I kneeled quickly and pulled a semi-automatic pistol out from my combat boot and opened the slide, inserting a magazine into it then pulled back on the slide, causing the slide to pop back into place. I looked up to my brother and Steve. They were slack-jawed.

“What?” I asked, confused. Dustin pointed to the gun.

“Does mom know you have a gun?” Dustin asked.

“That's not important,” I told him and gestured for Steve to lead the way. We exited the bus and went towards the pile of meat.

“Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. Come on. Dinner time.” Steve called out to the so-called demodog.

“Human tastes better than cat, I promise,” I added to Steve's calling and whistling.

“They're insane.” I heard Max say faintly.

“They're awesome,” Dustin responded. My stomach dropped when a slimy creature emerged from the fog. Steve tested the swing of the bat

“Guys, watch out!” Lucas screamed at us.

“A little busy here!” Steve called back, I turned and pressed my back against his.

“ Three o'clock! Three o'clock!” Lucas warned. I turned and Steve only glanced over his shoulder to see 2 more of the creatures approaching.

“Steve! Steve! Abort! Abort!” The demodogs ran towards us, I fired twice, hearing a screech of pain come from one of them. Steve rolled across the hood of a car to get away from another, then quickly recovered, swinging and striking a demodog, sending it flying.

“Guys, run!” The kids all shouted at us, we ran and dove into the bus, a claw getting hooked on my ankle as I struggled to get free. I eventually yanked my food free and slammed the bus door closed. It was then that I realized that I had fallen on top of Steve. 

“Are they rabid or something?” Max shouted over the sound of scraping metal. Steve shoved a piece of metal against the door and pushed it there with his feet. I was still on top of him, clinging on for dear life.  
“ Is anyone there? Mike? Will? God! Anyone! Shit! We're at the old junkyard, and we are going to die!” Dustin screeched into his radio. Steve moved me out of the way and started beating the shit out of the creature. There was a loud thumping on the roof. Max looked up to see a demodog opening up its flowery jaws and screamed

“Out of the way! Out of the way!” I shouted, pushing Max to the side and firing a few bullets at the creature,” You want some? Come get this!” 

“What happened?” Lucas asked

“ I don't know,” Max answered

“Steve scared 'em off?” Dustin questioned.

“ No. No way.” Steve told us stepping out of the bus. It clicked in my mind.

“They're going somewhere,” I said. We loaded back into the bus to get our stuff. Steve approached me.

“You okay? That demodog looked like he got you pretty good,” Steve asked. I nodded.

“I'm not bleeding so yes, I'm okay,” I replied.


	6. Don't Go Towards The Creepy Screeching Building

We stood in a circle, arguing when Nancy took a step away from the group. Jonathan didn't even acknowledge my presence. We had only been friends for 5 years before I left, maybe he just didn't recognize me.

“The power's back,” she announced. Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I followed the group as they went running to the gate surrounding the dark building.

“Great, let's go towards the creepy screeching building,” I muttered to myself. Feeling my waistband for my gun, just in case I needed it. Jonathan ran into the security hut and started pressing the 'open' button. Fantastic, let's let whatever is in there, out. Nothing happened.

Dustin ran towards the control panel, fighting with Jonathan to push the button a few more times. After a few seconds, the door started to slide open.

“Hey! I got it!” Dustin announced victoriously. I motioned for my brother to follow as the rest of the gang ran to the gates. Jonathan and Nancy got into the car and sped through the gates while Steve and I stayed with the kids. A minute later I heard loud honking in the distance.  
“Guys.” Max got our attention as two vehicles barrelled towards the gate, we quickly ran out of the way as the cars came at full speed towards us. Hopper pulled up and stopped in front of us,

“Let's go,” He told us, motioning for us to get into the police vehicle. I shoved the kids and Steve in first then got in behind him. 

“Let's go!” Steve shouted, looking out the window. We took off down the street. Once we were far enough away, Hopper slowed down a bit, eyeing us all. His gaze fell on me and I gave him a guilty grin.

“So, Y/N, back from juvie. Don't think I don't know what you did to that Hargrove kid, but this time I'll let it slide because he's a huge pain in my ass. It's good to have you back, kid,” Hopper told me. I smiled slightly as the kids looked at me. 

Max stared at me, wide-eyed. I looked around, it seemed like everyone wanted to know what happened. Except for Steve and Dustin who already knew.

“Billy Hargrove? My stepbrother? What did you do to him?” Max asked, curious. I smiled at her proudly.

“He was harassing me, I warned him, he didn't listen, I kicked his ass all over the parking lot.” I listed the events like it was just an average Tuesday afternoon. Max gave me a shit eating grin.

“Dude, you're awesome! It's about time Billy had his ass handed to him. And by a girl too.” Max laughed happily. I was about to say something else when we arrived at the Byers house. It had been a long time since I'd been here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter I'm skipping to right before the fight with Billy and Steve


	7. The Beatdown part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy just doesn't seem to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Billy but this chapter was fun to write
> 
> The song I listened to while I wrote this was 'Twisted' by Missio

After checking the property lines I was back in front of the Byers house. I saw Billy on the front lawn and stopped. I hid in the bushes, watching Steve confront him. 

“Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?” Billy asked, I chuckled darkly from my spot, quiet enough to not be heard.

“Yeah it's me, don't cream your pants,” Steve replied, putting his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but snort in amusement. 

“What are you doing here amigo?” Billy asked, taking off his jacket as Steve approached him.

“I could ask you the same thing... amigo,” Steve mocked, crossing his arms.

“Looking for my stepsister, a little birdie told me she was here,” Billy told him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth

“Huh, that's weird, I don't know,” Steve told him, giving away nothing

“Small? Redhead? Bit of a bitch?” Billy asked. Man was he getting on my nerves.

“Doesn't ring a bell, sorry buddy,” Steve told him, standing directly in his path.

“You know, this whole...” He paused, shaking his hand while he searched for the right words,” This whole situation Harrington, It's giving me the heebie-jeebies.”

“Yeah? Why's that?” Steve asked, though I was sure he knew the answer.

“My 13-year-old sister goes missing all day and then I find her with you in a stranger's house and you lie to me about it.” 

“Were you dropped too much as a child? Or what? I don't know what you don't understand about what I just said... she's not here,” Steve defended, shaking his head.

“Then who's that?” Billy pointed towards the window with his cigarette, the kids in the window immediately disappeared as Steve looked in the direction Billy was pointing

“Oh shit,” He whispered, ”listen-” Steve was shoved to the ground and I began to emerge from my hiding place as Billy kicked him.

“I told you to plant your feet,” Billy muttered and walked towards the door. Those kids weren't getting hurt on my watch. I saw Steve get up and follow into the house, he hadn't seen me yet. I started to run as I heard a crash from inside. 

“You're so dead Sinclair!” I heard Billy shout as I approached the open door.

“No...” I heard Steve's voice respond, “You are.”

I stepped into the room as Steve decked Billy, Billy let out a hysterical laugh and turned to him.

“Looks like you got some fire in you after all, huh? I've been waiting to meet this King Steve everyone's been telling me so much about,” Billy announced. I stood behind the wall, waiting to see if the situation would calm down.

“Get out,” Steve ordered, pushing Billy back with two fingers. Billy hesitated then swung, he missed as Steve ducked. Steve popped right back up and socked Billy in the face. The kids cheered him on as he punched Billy towards the counter. Billy was still laughing like a madman as he grabbed a plate.

“Steve look ou-” My warning came too late as Billy smashed the plate over Steve's head. I growled in anger as Billy started landing hits, nearly hitting my brother on the first one. 

I ushered the kids out of the room and headed back in. They peeked around the corner to watch the fight.

“No one tells me what to do!” Billy snarled, grabbing the collar of Steve's jacket and headbutting him to the ground.

“Oh hell no,” I growled dangerously and approached Billy as he got on top of a semi-conscious Steve. I walked up behind him and caught his fist as he drew it back. He turned around and smirked when he saw me.

“Hey hot stuff,” Billy jeered. I smirked right back.

“I tried to warn you, Hargrove, but did you listen?” I asked sweetly. I aimed a fist for his nose but he caught it, holding my hand closed. He stood up but I didn't care, at least he wasn't hurting Steve anymore. His fist connected with the side of my chin and my head whipped to the side as I fell to my knees. He punched me a few more times while I barely flinched. I saw Dustin out of the corner of my eye.

“You're not beating me this time sweetheart,” Billy told me. I hated when people called me sweetheart.

“Oh, you're in deep shit now,” I heard Dustin say quietly. My face split into a smile and I slowly turned around and stood up, tongue moving around my mouth to feel for any loose teeth. I spat out some blood and wiped the cut on my lip as I turned my face towards him.

“If you think that you'll beat me, you might want to reconsider, and you made one very grave mistake... Steve isn't the King and neither are you. I am,” I growled at him. I laughed at the glint of fear in his eyes.

I yelled and charged him taking him out at the knees and flipping him over my back. He landed with a thump on the ground, staring at the ceiling. I put my leather clad foot on his chest, holding him down. 

I pulled out my blade and popped it open, I crouched beside him and pointed the tip towards him. He may be an asshole but I would make this a fair fight by not including my gun unless it gets extremely out of hand. With a swift move, Billy got his own switchblade out and got up. Once he did, I lunged at him, slicing a hole in the sleeve of his shirt, cutting the skin in a line as straight as a ruler.

“Is that the best you've got Penhall?” Billy asked. I twirled the knife.

“No, that was just a warning, I'm giving you one last chance... get out,” I told him. He refused to move, I chuckled, “Fine... time to have some fun.” 

“She's insane,” I heard Max say for the second time that night. I grinned, knees bent and ready to attack the boy who tried to hurt my friends. He copied my stance. We started to circle each other, ready for the other to strike. He suddenly lunged and I just barely dodged the knife. I faked an attack left then cut an x in the right side of his chest. I felt a spike of pain as Billy plunged the knife into my side. 

“You know what? You're really starting to piss me off!” I shouted as I stepped back, removing the knife from my flesh. The wound was now bleeding freely. I dropped my knife and approached him, I grabbed his wrist. With one swift move, I brought my elbow down and he yelped in pain, dropping the knife and then falling to his knees. I brought my knee up to meet his nose and he fell back.

“Shit, Penhall, you really are insane.” I heard Billy gurgle. I kicked his side and he curled in on himself.

“That was for Steve,” I growled and kicked him again, “ And that was for ruining my favourite shirt.”

I started to walk away until I heard a noise come from Billy. 

“I'm sorry... what was that?” I asked, pretending not to hear him.

“Bitch,” He coughed out. I crouched down again, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“Touch my friends again and I'll blind you,” I told him, putting my whole soul into that threat. With that, I delivered one last punch to knock him out. I took a step back and wiped my lip, noticing the smear of blood on the back of my hand.

“Y/N... Are you okay?” Dustin asked, eyes locked on the stab wound. I nodded, pointing to Steve.

“You guys patch him up, I'll take care of myself,” I told them and went to find a bathroom to clean up in. Once I found it I locked the door and examined the damage in the mirror. My lip was split and I had a black eye. I rolled up the bottom of my shirt to see the stab wound, still trickling blood.

“Shit,” I grumbled. I looked in the cabinet to find a first aid kit. All I found was some bandages. I placed a large nonadhesive bandage over the wound and pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. There was a knock at the door.

“Y/N?” I heard Max ask. 

“Yeah, kiddo?” I asked in response. She hesitated then walked in, giving me a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” She questioned, looking at the blood and the wound.

“Yeah, don't worry, I've had worse,” I told her, grinning.

“Do you need anything? And we need some band-aids for Steve's face,” Max told me shyly. I grabbed the box of rainbow band-aids(which were the only ones they had) and passed them to her.

“Can you get Dustin to get me a needle, some fishing line and the spare sweater Steve keeps in his car?” I asked and saw her nod and leave quietly. I waited a minute or two for my brother, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Okay, I got the- Shit that's a lot of blood!” Dustin cursed and looked away.

“Language!” I warned him and took the needle and fishing line.” Thanks, you can put the sweater on the edge of the sink.”


	8. Steve's Freak Out

Dustin left as I started to sew the wound shut. It hurt like a bitch but this wouldn't be the first time I had to clean myself up after a nasty fight. It took me five minutes to close the wound, I put a bandage over it and put on Steve's oversized hoodie. I moved slowly into the living room where all eyes turned to me.

“So what are we going to do with him?” I asked, pointing to Billy. The kids shrugged.

“We haven't really thought about it until now,” Mike said. I nodded, walking over to Steve. 

“I guess we'll just leave Billy here for now. What about Steve?” I asked, pressing my hand to the bandage on my stomach and crouching down beside Steve. I patted his face, trying to wake him but he was out cold.

“We can't leave him here with Billy,” Max commented, I nodded again and stood up.

“Then I guess we're taking him with us,” I told them. “Mike and Lucas, grab a leg. Dustin and Max, grab an arm.”

“What about you?” Dustin asked, I pulled up the bottom of the sweatshirt to show the bandage that was speckled with red. “Fine.”

I grabbed the keys from Billy's pocket and followed the kids outside. They put him down next to the car as gently as possible. I stopped in front of the car.

“Wait... we have a problem,” I told the kids, they turned around.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Max asked. I nodded.

“I'm fine, I just don't know how to drive,” I told them. Dustin looked at me with a strange look. I ignored it and glanced at Steve who was lying on the ground.

“Bullshit, Y/N, you hijacked cars when you were 14, you know how to drive,” Dustin announced. I whirled around, wide-eyed.

“Who told you that?!” I asked in disbelief. Dustin shrugged.

“Word got out, I was bound to find out eventually anyway,” Dustin told me. I sighed and unlocked the car.

“Get in,” I told them. They stuffed Steve into the back while I got into the driver's seat. I started the car and took a deep breath. I shifted the car into reverse. “I'll need a fast navigator.”

“Why?” Mike asked. I looked at him through the rearview mirror. 

“You'll know why soon, you angry little emo, you,” I told him. Max raised her hand from her place in the passenger seat.

“I can navigate.” I smiled at her, that's my girl!

“Just... keep up, okay?” I asked. Max nodded and got out a map. “Hold on, dickheads, shit is about to get real.”

I pressed the gas pedal to the floor, sending us flying backwards. At the end of the driveway, I yanked the wheel, pressed on the brake, shifted into drive and flattened the gas pedal to the floor. The kids in the back held on tight. I looked at the speedometer to see we were going 200km/h.

“Holy shit! Y/N! Slow down!” Dustin yelled at me. I laughed, throwing my head back.

“I was basically a getaway driver, Dusty, I don't know how to go slow!” I yelled over the roaring of the engine. After a while, I heard a shuffling in the back seat.

“Nancy?” I heard the voice of Steve ask, I laughed as I took a quick look in the rearview to see Mike's disgusted face. Steve groaned and brought his hand up to his face.

“No, don't touch it.” Steve's eyes found Dustin's, “Hey, buddy, shhh. It's okay, you put up a good fight, he kicked your ass but you put up a good fight buddy, you're okay.”

“Okay, you're going to keep straight for half a mile and then turn left on Mount Sinai,” Max told me. I nodded. 

“What's going on?” Steve asked, looking around. He had a panicked look on his face as he realized how fast we were going. “Oh my god. Whoa, what's going on? Stop the car! Slow down!”

Dustin, Mike, and Lucas tried to calm Steve down but it wasn't working. Dustin kept the ice pack on Steve's head. They had gotten that and a can of gasoline before we left.

“STOP THE CAR!” Steve's voice cracked as he screamed. The other boys continued to argue.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I'm trying to focus!” I yelled over everyone.

“There's Mount Sinai, make a left.”

“What?”

“Turn left!” Max yelled, I yanked the wheel left. I could hear the screams of the backseat passengers but I ignored them.


	9. An Offer I Could Definitely Refuse

The car screeched to a halt.

“Everyone out!” I yelled. The kids scrambled out of the car, Steve following close behind, flopping onto the ground.

“Guys...” Steve slurred as we started putting on gear to go into the tunnels. I didn't know why I agreed to this but I needed to keep those little shits safe. “Hey guys. Hey! Hey, where do you think you're going?”

Dustin ignored Steve as he walked by him. That's my boy!

“What are you, deaf? Helloooo! We are not going down there, I made myself clear! Hey there is no chance we are going into that hole, alright? This ends right now!” Steve sure was a drama queen today.

“Steve, you're upset, I get it. Bottom line is, there's a party member who requires assistance. It is our duty to provide that assistance. Now you promised Nance that you would keep us safe... so keep us safe,” Dustin told Steve offering the bag to him, bat sticking out. I really needed to have a talk with Dustin after this. Steve sighed and grabbed the bag. I grabbed my own gear, sliding a pair of goggles on then bringing then up to rest on the top of my head and I tied a bandana around my neck.

We approached the hole in the ground. I looked around at the group of kids.

“It was nice knowing you all... actually, it was a rather mediocre experience,” I told them. Dustin gave me a look.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Mike told me sarcastically, lowering the rope into the hole.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Steve asked me, I turned to him.

“Nope.”

“Good, because I'd be concerned if you did,” Steve said, keeping his eyes on the pit in front of us. 

Expect the worst, then prepare for it... Those were the words I lived by during training in juvie. But this isn't another drill. No drill could have prepared me for this. Steve took me to the side briefly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked me, noticing my slightly shaking hands, to be fair, his were as well.

“I don't have feelings. I take them to an abyss deep within my soul and throw them off a cliff,” I told him, smirking.

“That was oddly specific, seriously though, are you okay?” He asked. I shrugged, hating the way I seemed to let my mask slip.

“I don't... I don't know,” I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

“Hey...” Steve murmured, embracing me. I rested my head on his chest. “Just breathe... we'll be fine.”

Steve wiped a tear away, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the group.

“Alright, shitheads, I'm going first,” I told them, approaching the edge of the dark hole. “This really wasn't the way I wanted to spend my first few days out of juvie. I just wanted to watch a movie, eat junk food and sleep.”

With that I slid my goggles on and jumped into the hole, bracing for impact. My stitches stung as they were jolted. 

“Oh shit,” I hissed, looking at the long tunnels.


	10. How Do I Keep Getting Myself Into This Shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make my return to writing, I'm sorry about how long this took and it's still not much

“What the fuck did I just get myself into?” I whispered to myself as the others dropped into the tunnels behind me. 

“Holy sh-”

“Watch your mouth little brother,” I cut Dustin off, giving him a look. 

“Of course. You can jump into a dark hole but you couldn't help us carry Steve into the car,” Mike grumbled after he landed. 

“Oh, good. You're here, whoopdeedoo,” I said monotonously, twirling a finger in the air in an attempt to make light of the situation. 

“Y/N.” Steve said, gesturing for me to move forward. I rolled my eyes and turned to Max.

“Ten years of friendship and this is the treatment I get,” I said, jabbing my thumb in Steve's direction.

“I met you yesterday!” Steve cried out, exasperated. I smirked and started walking. 

“There's not a speck of light a-showing...” I started singing, ”So the danger must be growing... Are the fires of hell a-glowing? Is the grizzly reaper mowing-”

“Y/N!” Dustin hissed, I stopped for a second and sent a brief smile towards my brother before turning back onto the slick path. I heard a loud squelch and I fell forward as my shoe got stuck in the slime. Steve quickly reached out and grabbed my waist before I hit the ground. Somehow he had rushed in front of the kids. 

“Careful. You okay?” Steve asked me. He didn't move, just stared, and to be honest, I was staring right back. 

“I feel...” I whispered, “I feel...” I could see the kids moving on ahead and cleared my throat, face turning red though it was hard to see in the tunnels.

“Hungry, I feel hungry,” I quickly blurted out, unsure what to do with myself. I stood up properly and followed close behind the kids, leaving a slightly stunned Steve to stand there for a few seconds before also following. 

“You know what?” I announced, causing the kids to stop again and turn impatiently. “After this we're going to get burgers, my treat, I'm hungry as fuck.”

“We could be killed down here and you're more concerned about food?” Mike asked incredulously. I frowned for a minute, pretending to think.

“Yeah, pretty much. This isn't scary, you should see juvie, that's scary,” I commented. Mike cried out in disbelief and turned, while I worked my way back to the front.

“God, you're impossible,” the angry emo muttered under his breath.


	11. This Is Why I Don't Leave Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will probably skip to them leaving the tunnel so I don't drag this along more than I already am.

A while later I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Dustin start screaming. 

“Dusty?” I shouted, turning around and following the rest of the group. He ran towards us, stumbling and screeching. 

“Dusty, are you okay?” I asked frantically.

“What happened? What happened?” Steve yelled alongside me, both in concern for my little brother.

“It's in my mouth! The stuff got in my mouth! Shit!” Dustin screamed and then started coughing.

“Shit,” Steve and I muttered at the same time. Dustin spat on the ground and turned to us, his goggles steamed up.

“I'm okay,” Dustin sighed.

“Are you serious?” Max asked in disbelief.

“Very funny, man. Nice,” Steve said monotonously and started leading the group. I swatted my brother in the back of the head.

“You do that again and I'll bury you under the front porch,” I threatened. He got up and we followed the group. I made my way back to the front and Steve lagged towards the back again to make sure no one got left behind.

After a few more minutes we approached a massive opening.

“Alright, I think we found our hub,” I announced. The gaggle of kids seemed to form a line on both sides of me and finally, Steve joined to my right.

“Okay,” I said, then lifted up the gas can,” Let's gas this bitch.”

We all went to separate areas and started pouring gasoline on every space possible. Steve was even spraying the ceiling. When we were finally done we went to the tunnel from where we entered and crouched.

“All right, you guys ready?” Steve asked, fishing out the lighter from his pocket. There was a chorus of agreements.

“No, but go ahead,” I said, trying not to let my voice shake. “Light 'er up.”

Steve flicked open his lighter.

“We are in such deep shit,” Steve said to both himself and I, then lit the lighter and threw it into the hub. We backed up as the flames appeared and grew. There was shrieking and 'vines' on the walls started to come alive, withering up.

“Let's go. Let's go!” Steve yelled, yanking me up by my arm and making sure I was in front of him as we ran through the tunnels. He never let go of my arm.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” I heard Dustin say on a loop.

“This way!” Steve yelled, changing directions. 

“Help!” Mike suddenly started yelling, we turned just as a vine laced itself around the kid's leg and he fell. Steve suddenly let go of my arm and we ran towards Mike. Dustin and Lucas took hold of his arms and tried pulling. Steve ran and raised the bat, bringing it down onto the vine over and over until it snapped and the kids pulled away, falling back into me.

“You okay, kid?” I asked, he nodded. “Good.”

The relief was short-lived as they were suddenly shouting that we had to run again.


	12. Why You Lookin' At Me Like That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter

There was a loud chorus of low roars behind us and we stopped briefly and looked behind up.

“Run, fuckwits, run!” I yelled at them and pushed them ahead.

“There! There!” Lucas yelled, pointing at the rope.

“Go go go go go, let's go!” Steve yelled, stopping and hoisting the kids up the rope. Steve was about to help me up next when the roars sounded off closer than before. He grabbed his bat and stood slightly in front of me, holding up his bat.

“Y/N! Steve! Come on!” The kids seemed to shout all at once. It was too late, demodogs came rushing around the corner. Steve grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace, trying to protect me from what was coming. I squeezed my eyes shut and tucked my face into his neck, trying not to cry. I was expecting pain and for Steve and I to be torn to shreds but when I opened my eyes a second later, they were running past us.

“Eleven.” I heard Mike say from above. 

When the kids finally managed to get us out of the hole, the lights of the Camaro turned on and we shielded our eyes as it grew brighter. A few moments later we watched in confusion as the lights dimmed again.

There was small talk amongst the kids until I finally spoke over them.

“Well, I'm beat. Since it looks like all this shit is over, what do you say we rally up the rest of the kids and head to the nearest diner? Give Hop and Joyce a break?” I asked, turning towards the car.

“Nancy and Jonny can come too if they want,” I told them as we headed to the car. Before we got in, Steve stopped and pointed at the car. “Why didn't we just take my car? It was right next to it.” 

I looked at Steve and patted him on the shoulder.

“It's been a long night,” I said simply. 

After we picked up Steve's car and left the Camaro at the Hargrove household since Billy was already gone, we picked up Will and El and headed to the nearest diner. Nancy and Jonathan decided to hang back with the two adults.

“Well, tonight has been crazy, hasn't it.” I commented to Steve as the kids were drifting off in the backseat. Steve just chuckled in response and nodded.

“I hate to bring this up now, but we should really talk about that kiss,” Steve said, tapping his fingers on the wheel nervously. 

“Look, I get it okay? Nancy just dumped you and ran off with Jonathan, you were confused and it was a mistake. I can just pretend it never happened.” I said, masking the hurt in my voice.

“No, Y/N, no. It wasn't a mistake. Yeah, I was confused at first, but then I met you and everything seemed to click into place, maybe Nancy and I broke up for a reason,” Steve said cautiously, then looked at me. I shook my head.

“It was a mistake, Steve, okay? You didn't know what you were doing,” I insisted. I don't know why I was fighting him so hard on this.

“If that were so, then it would have been the best mistake I've ever made,” Steve told me honestly. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he smiled at me. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” I laughed wetly, “Now, keep your eyes on the road, I've had too many near-death experiences tonight and I refuse to die in a fiery blaze after all that shit.”

It was quiet in the car, the radio played softly in the background. I heard the beginning keyboard notes of When I'm With You by Sheriff start playing and Steve turned the radio up a bit, glancing in the rearview to see that the kids were out like a light. He turned to look and me and smiled. 

“I never needed love, like I need you,” Steve started to sing along with the radio, giving me pointed looks once in a while. “And I never lived for nobody. But I live for you. Ooh babe, lost in love is what I feel when I'm with you. Maybe it's the way you touch me, with the warmth of the sun. Maybe it's the way you smile, I come all undone. Ooh babe, lost in love is what I feel. When I'm with you.”

Steve turned to give me a small smile as the chorus came on and I blushed and looked away, a small smile pulling at my lips.

“I never cared for nobody, like I care for you. And I never wanted to share the things I want to share to with you. Ooh babe, lost in love is what I feel, when I'm with you.” Steve sang as the second verse came on. He stayed silent as the chorus came on yet again. He put his hand casually on the centre console, listening to the music and now keeping his eyes on the road. I slowly slipped my hand into his, interlocking our fingers as the key of the song changed. 

We locked eyes for a minute then laughed softly at the coincidental moment. It was a good while before we reached the diner. When we finally pulled into the lot I was almost asleep myself. 

“Y/N,” Steve said softly, rousing me from my half aware state. I gave him a sleepy smile and then turned to look at the kids.

“Rise and shine kiddos,” I said loudly enough to wake them. A minute after they woke up we headed inside the diner. 

We were seated at a big booth at the back, we were all mostly silent until the waitress arrived.

“I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a coke,” Steve told the waitress who scribbled down his order

“I'll just have a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake, no fries,” Dustin went next then the rest of the kids. I grinned to myself, then looked up, my face showing no emotion.

“I'll take the biggest cheeseburger you have, 2 orders of fries, a chocolate milkshake, a strawberry milkshake and... an order of chicken strips please,” I listed off, handing the startled woman my menu after she finished writing it all down. 

“Is that all for you folks?” She asked hesitantly. I looked around to see all nods and I nodded after them.

“Yes, thank you,” I said politely. After a while of sitting and holding Steve's hand under the table, I got up from the table.

“Where are you off to?” Steve asked, I smiled.

“I'm going to go pick a song, it's too quiet in here,” I said and headed to the jukebox in the corner. I saw one of the songs and a grin split my face. I put a coin in and chose the song. The familiar stomp-stomp-clap of the song pumped me up as I danced back to the table.

“Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise, playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday, you got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place, singin' We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you.” I sang without a care in the world. As the song went on I laughed as I thought about the victory against the demodogs, the fight with Billy and all the other exciting things that had happened since I got out of juvie just a few days ago.

“FUCK YEAH!” I shouted upwards since the diner was empty. I saw party look at me and start laughing. Steve pulled me down into my seat and I slumped on him.

“You weirdo,” Steve laughed.

“Yeah... but I'm your weirdo,” I responded, pecking him on the lips, forgetting that the kids were still there. There was a chorus of gagging noises.

“So... you guys are together now?” Dustin asked. I looked at Steve to see he was looking at me as well.

“It seems so,” Steve said, still looking at me.


	13. This Wasn't Quite What I Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out why you went to juvie. His reaction isn't quite what you expect.

Later that night Dustin and I went home with Steve in tow. I hid the small spot of blood on Steve's sweater that I was wearing as Dustin knocked on the door. Our mom opened the door a few seconds later.

“Where have you two been? I was just about ready to call the police!” Mom exclaimed and ushered us inside, even Steve. I just gave my mom an innocent smile.

“Sorry momma, I took Dusty to a movie and he ran into his babysitter, Steve, there. Steve offered to take us to dinner then drive us home, I guess we just got caught up in our conversation.” I lied smoothly. Mom smiled and took Dustin and I in for a tight hug. 

“Just please tell me you'll call next time if you're going to be late,” Mom told me, I nodded and she let us go. “Well, since you have already eaten, I guess I don't need to offer dinner.” 

“No, we're all good. We're probably just going to watch a movie, Steve will probably head out after. It's late, you can head to bed if you want, I can watch Dusty here,” I said, giving my brother a smirk. Steve was just standing awkwardly in the entryway, watching our exchange. 

“Steve can stay the night, I don't want any of you kids out this late, it's not safe. He can take the couch. And no funny business, Y/N, I mean it,” Mom gave me a look, raising her eyebrows. 

“Okay ma, Steve and I barely even know each other anyway,” I told her as she walked out of the room. Steve finally moved, stopping beside me and putting an arm around my shoulders. 

“Barely know each other, hey?” Steve asked smirking. Dustin let out a retching noise as we all headed to the couch to watch a movie. 

The next morning, I woke up with Steve's arms wrapped around me as he was pressed into my back. Nothing sexual happened, I swear. 

My movement caused Steve to stir and open his eyes, smiling at me. 

“Good morning shnookiepie,” I teased, ruffling his hair. 

“Y/N, there's a question that's been bugging me ever since I got to know you,” Steve told me. I sat up and leaned back onto my elbows.

“Ask away, I'm an open book for most aspects of my life,” I announced, though nothing could have prepared me for what he was going to ask.

“Why were you in juvie?” Steve asked. I was whisked away into a memory

_“He's such a loser,” Tommy laughed. I saw him talking to his friends. I went blind with rage and tried to breathe deeply to calm myself. We were outside of the police station after all._

_“How would anyone even love that kid,” Tommy's friend Jack laughed. I snapped around._

_“That's it!” I shouted angrily, storming up to Tommy and his thugs. “Nobody talks about my brother like that!”_

_“Awww... the sweetheart is fired up. All because of that little creep,” Tommy mocked me. I smirked, stepping closer to him._

_“You're going to wish you hadn't said that,” I growled darkly, clenching my fists._

_“And why is tha-” I decked him, feeling the cartilage of his nose crumble under my fist. I heard gasps as he collapsed, eyes watering. He tried to crawl away but I leaped on top of him and drove my fist into his side. On pure adrenaline I threw him at the hood of the chief's car. The alarm sounded, drawing a crowd of people out as I repeatedly hit Tommy as he was unconscious. I felt firm hands grab my arms and pull me back._

_I fought against the hands restraining me, ready to kill Tommy right there. I felt something cold be put around my wrists._

_“Calm down Y/N! We're putting you in a cell to cool off!” I heard chief Hopper tell me as he guided me inside. We stopped at the counter._

_“Do you have any drugs or firearms on you kid?” Hopper asked as he searched me. I just looked at the ground as he reached into my pocket and pulled out a bag of white powder, he put the bag on the counter._

_“Y/N... What's going on? Why do you have this?” Hopper asked me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder as I cried._

_“Dustin's birthday is next week and we don't have the money to buy him a present so I thought I would sell this and get some money,” I cried. Hopper pulled me in for a hug._

“Y/N... Y/N are you okay?” Steve snapped me out of the memory. I noticed something wet falling from my eyes. He laid a tentative hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah...” I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder. 

“What's wrong?” Steve asked gently. I lifted my head slightly.

“I did it for Dusty, it was all for Dusty,” I sobbed quietly. He gave me a confused look.

“What did you do Y/N?” Steve sounded concerned. I looked up and met his eyes.

“I was put into jail for assaulting Tommy after he made fun of my brother. I was sent to juvie for that and drug possession. I sold most of it but Hopper caught me. Our family was low on money after dad left so I sold cocaine and stole cars to buy Dustin a birthday present. I got him his bike, his backpack and that stupid hat he always wears. He doesn't even know what I did,” I told Steve, chuckling slightly.

“You did that all for your brother?” Steve asked in wonder. I looked at him, confused. He wasn't disgusted by the fact that I had sacrificed everything for my little brother like everyone else had been. He leaned in closer to my face, gazing into my eyes.

“God you're beautiful,” He whispered and I did something I had never done before... I blushed. He closed the space and his lips were placed hesitantly on mine. I didn't move away and slowly our lips started moving together in perfect harmony as if they were destined to be together. His kisses grew more eager, never wanting to let go of me.

We made our way over to the bed and sat down, lips never losing contact with the other's. His lips made their way over to my jawline and down my neck. We slowly laid down together, he pulled me into his arms after we broke apart.

“I love you, Steve Harrington,” I whispered.

“And I love you, Y/N Henderson,” He whispered back, kissing me again. He ran his hands through my short hair, pulling lightly. I groaned and leaned into his touch, my heart beating faster. We rolled over so he was on top of me. We were quiet, knowing that the kids were in the living room.

He started trailing kisses down my neck and I gasped at the feeling. I felt the growing bulge pushing at the front of his pants. I opened my legs and he placed his body between them, his hand travelled down my side and down into my pants then further and into my underwear. I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me harder on a tender spot on my neck. I moaned again, tangling my hands in his hair. He brought his mouth back to mine.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked me gently and I nodded, biting my lip in anticipation. He drew his hand out of my pants and lifted my shirt over my head, seeing every single one of my scars. His eyes widened.

“I know, I'm disgusting,” I tell him softly, pulling away. He wrapped his hand around my waist and brought me back.

“No...” Steve whispered, he kissed the scar on my shoulder, ” You're so beautiful.”

He kissed every one of my scars, sending shivers down my spine. It felt magical, I had never felt anything like this in my life. He smiled at me gently when he looked up.

“How did you get this one?” He asked, kissing a long scar on my side. I glanced at him.

“There was a riot at the detention hall I was staying at during my second year. I was slashed by some douche who thought he could take my place at the top.” I told him. He laid an gentle kiss on it again and came back up once again. He pressed his lips against mine roughly and I could feel the bulge against my thigh again as he moved his hips, grinding onto my crotch. 

“Please, Steve,” I whined and he smirked, slowly moving his hand down, sliding off my pants and discarding the article of clothing on the floor. In return I slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He stood up for a minute, removing his shirt and pants. He then climbed back between my legs. His hand reached the waistband of my underwear when there was a knock at the door, startling both of us.

“Y/N? Steve? You in there?” We heard Dustin ask from the other side of the door. 

“Shit!” I hissed quietly, Steve and I both stood up in terror, I threw his pants at him and shoved him into my closet. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted

“Be quiet, I know, don't worry.” Steve winked at me and I smirked, closing the door so he was out of view. I slipped my jeans and shirt back on and quickly sat down on my bed, just in time to see Dustin open the door to my room.

“Hey Y/N... Have you seen Steve?” Dustin asked, looking around, “The party is here and... why is Steve's shirt on your floor?”

“Steve just went to take a shower, I'll tell him to meet you guys in the living room when he's finished,” I lied smoothly. Dustin turned to leave but then turned back.

“ But I walked past the bathroom a few minutes ago and Steve wasn't in there? Maybe I was just seeing things,” Dustin muttered and walked out. I approached the closet and opened it to see Steve who was trying hard not to laugh out loud.


End file.
